


The World Only Knows

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna wanted to be a normal person, to have a normal family, a normal life. That was all he wished for, but the world told him 'No'. Years later, Reborn shows up to find something odd afoot within the quiet town of Namimori. No pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna wished he could be normal. That was all he wanted in his life. A normal family, a normal childhood, normal friends, but in the end he got nothing. He got none of that. With that set, he felt like everything was a lie. There was no prince or princess, no happy ending to the long, suffering days. There was only the seesaw reality of life. It never stopped; the continuous up and down, with a few pauses here or there before it finally tipped over. It was endless, it was always moving. It was _miserable_.

Instead of being given a normal family, the one he got was in pieces. His father was never home, Tsuna wouldn't even be surprised if he was lying dead somewhere in that vast world. Maybe he was on the other side in some place he'd never even heard of. There was also the possibility of his father having another family, meaning that his was nothing more than a mistake. Either way, Tsuna couldn't even list one thing about him, not his features, not his face, not his name. Not even the last memory he had of the man. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. It was just a blank and as such it wasn't something he thought much on.

His mother kept all of the pictures locked away because whenever she saw them, she would just break down crying. She would continue to do so all night long until the wee hours of morning. After a night like that, no one would exchange anything in hopes of keeping everything as still and calm as possible. Tsuna didn't blame her, she was the one who was married to him, and though he was the one related by blood, he didn't feel any connection with that idiot of a father. If someone came to them one day to deliver the news that his father was dead, he probably wouldn't even bat an eyelash. After all, it was something he had expected to happen from very beginning.

His mother was a good woman, wonderful, loving, all one could ask for in a parent. Except… that was all in the past. The misery of being alone, of having no one to comfort her, of her husband never being around, consumed her whole. It was an incurable darkness that constantly pulsated around her, never leaving, eternally growing. It was like a parasite in a sense. Tsuna knew there was nothing he could do to save her; he couldn't take away her sadness, he couldn't replace his father. Nana had to save herself, and eventually she did. She turned to the one person who reminded her most of her husband, or at least that was what Tsuna believed. She doted on someone else like no tomorrow, spoiling him, nurturing him, giving him everything he needed in life. But Tsuna was left out, ragged and dried, destined to fade away on his own. He was shoved to the side like he was some sort of extra, like he was an annoyance. And Nana, his own mother, didn't even seem to care, if she even noticed that was.

Tsukihiko, he became that someone else. It was his younger brother - his younger _twin_ brother by ten minutes. From what he'd heard, or at least, what the gossipers in the neighborhood had whispered, he had been born naturally, however, his brother wasn't. Tsukihiko had breached when it was his turn to come out, which had resulted in Nana needing a Caesarean just to get him out safely. The procedure left his mother in the hospital for weeks, recovering from two different births at the same time. There were whispers that he had probably shoved Tsukihiko away during the birthing just so that he could be the older sibling, something Tsuna automatically deemed impossible. It was nothing more than speculation and lies.

Tsukihiko, or Tsuki for short, was someone Tsuna hated. Despite being brothers, they didn't like each other and always fought the moment they became aware of the others presence. Though Tsuna had tried to be the loving, doting brother, it always ended in failure. They just couldn't get along. It was just something that was stuck in an eternal circle, one would always push the other the wrong way even when they didn't mean to. Furthermore, Tsuna never knew why Tsuki and himself didn't get along, they just had a hatred that they could never get under control. It grew over the years like a fire that was continuously being fed. They avoided each other as much as possible, not even interacting for the smallest of things, and would put up a mask of smiles whenever someone saw them together. It was easier that way, for the both of them. However, once his mother turned her eyes towards Tsuki, things began to go downhill. Tsuki's cruelty grew because he knew he could get away with it. Nana would side with him every time, never arguing back, and would always turn a blind eye on any trouble he caused. All in all, it made Tsuna's life a living hell.

He never got any peace. Tsuna found himself being shoved back and forth. He was told, commanded, and eventually forced to do things he didn't want to do by both Tsuki and his mother. Still, it didn't stop. That downhill began to get steeper and before long, Tsuna could see a dark pit at the very bottom. It would open up and swallow him whole the moment he could no longer stand. The abuse at home continued and eventually school doubled that load. His childhood was screwed up – indefinitely.

Tsuna wasn't the smartest child, but he wasn't the dumbest either. He was just an average child with an average mind. Or at least, that was what he wanted to believe. Sure, he was slow at learning, but that didn't mean that he couldn't. After a while, Tsuki took over, outshining him in everything. His brother continued to be spoiled both at home and at school. The teachers would dote on him, his classmates would cheer, and he, the elder twin, was left in the dark without a single ray of light. Things gradually began to get worse and his world began to collapse. Soon, he was being compared to Tsuki, always asked why he couldn't be like him. Everyone saw him as some fake, a poor clone of the original, and eventually a nuisance that was hindering their light, his brother. The school, his own family, they all felt like he was the sole reason for bringing Tsuki down. Neither did they hesitate to say so. His mother began to forget about him, he wouldn't be surprised if she forgot that she was the one that brought him into the world. Birthdays began to become nonexistent for him and eventually, he forgot what one was like. Was there cake? W there presents? The only example he saw was his brother's, and even then it was from afar. He wasn't allowed to join in - Tsuki didn't want him to _pollute_ the air. Things continued to fall further downhill with each day that passed. Now only loneliness and despair met him. They were his only company in the world. Friends were unreal to him. He never experienced having one and probably never would.

Whatever life he had was _not_ normal. It was far from it. And Tsuna knew that. He could see other families, other students, all of them had a better life than him. They weren't the ones who were being bullied both by the school and their brother, they weren't the ones who were ignored by their mother, and they definitely weren't the ones who had a nonexistent father. He would come home with bruises, only to receive more. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. What had he done to deserve this life? Tsuna didn't remember doing anything wrong.

But there was little he could do to fix his world. He didn't have that power or that ability. It was nonexistent after all. That's just how they were, how life and reality were. No one could save him from that. Miracles never happened, faith was useless – they were just empty words that people who were better off liked to preach about. The things in the movies were all lies, happy endings were fake, and that was it. They never continued onto what happened afterwards. Would the princess, who had finally married the man of her dreams, have a stillborn child? Would that child get kidnapped or be born with a heart condition that left the heir useless? Would the couple instead be plagued with war or maybe a disease? Would they die? These things were never revealed. Because that was reality and Tsuna knew it, everything was nothing more than a big fat lie that continued to grow as more and more days passed.

But he expected that.

As the child, only seven years old, wandered down the streets, he kept his eyes focused on the ground, avoiding looking up towards the sky and the world around him. He didn't want to. The world was too cruel to want to look at, to see, and the ground he stepped on was far more appealing. Dark bruises were covered up by his clothes and his backpack was barely hanging on, the straps nearly torn off by his bullies. A few specks of mud are smeared over his clothes and he knew very well he was getting distasteful looks from the neighbors as he made his way along. However, he wasn't heading home. He didn't want to go to a place that he considered Hell. Nowhere was safe, not even his own room. His bedroom looked as if a wild animal had gone on a rampage through it and that was only because of Tsuki. Yet the blame always fell on Tsuna himself. Oh, how he hated his brother.

Tsuna continued to wander the streets, no particular destination in mind. He would walk until his legs collapsed under him or until he found somewhere to rest before heading back. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself safe from everyone. The bullies never came out this far, mainly because he avoided the surrounding areas where all his classmates lived at, and he was left unbothered by the population of Namimori. Tsuna, a brunet with thick locks in a healthy shade of caramel, persisted to wander. There were times when his stomach would growl and demand food, but he ignored that too. He could sneak something to eat at home when Tsuki and his mother had fallen asleep.

Today, he took a different route and made his way up the mountain towards the Namimori shrine. His mind was blank as he made his way up the stairs, his eyes still down cast. He had one hand on the railings running along the steps to keep himself stable. Still, Tsuna was constantly on the move, getting away from the buildings behind him. For a moment, about halfway up, he turned around to see the town of Namimori, a clear view of everything for once. The only thing he felt was disgust. Everything was… _normal_.

Turning away with a sneer, he continued on his path towards the top, never stopping again. He had no desire to look down. The distance far below was scary to a seven-year-old child. Still, he persevered and he glanced up to see how much he had left to his goal. There, just a few feet away was the top, the sight he'd anticipated. As his feet touched the flat surface, he released a heavy sigh, happy to have made it all the way. It was almost like he had reached a new achievement, something he hadn't accomplished in a while. Spinning around, he sat down on the edge to watch the world from a distance. For some odd reason, it looked better now that he couldn't see everything as clearly. Once comfortable, he leant back to peer up at the sky. Though he usually hated seeing it, today he would make an exception. The open space was as blue as always with the bright ever-present sun and a cloud or two passing across its surface. Those two aspects, this sky, were probably the only things that had never bothered him, never against him, because he knew that if it was dark for him, it was dark for everyone else. The sky was indifferent to everything around it and that was how Tsuna liked it.

After an hour had passed, he sat up, momentarily wondering if he had fallen asleep, and peered at the shrine behind him. It was obviously deserted, voided of any and all life except for the trees surrounding the area. But it was peaceful, something Tsuna adored. Getting up onto his feet, he went to explore the abandoned area and finally felt like the seven-year-old child he was supposed to be. It had been too long since he had been able to relax, not wondering about going around the next corner, the bullies, and many other issues. The stones in the flooring had all been pack together, compressed into a rectangle, as if trying to use as many as possible. The shorter ends of the stones were faced towards the stairs, while the other side ran horizontally between the shrine and the entrance. As he stepped closer to the shrine, he could make out the details of the little hut-like place. It looked like single room so tiny that if he wanted to lie down he'd be able to touch all the sides simultaneously. Next to it, there was a quaint little stone well where he could remember hearing people come by to make a wish.

Of course, Tsuna didn't believe in such things - he had learnt his lesson long ago. Stalking closer, he stopped in front of a large black stone, his eyes drifting over the words that were carved into it, but didn't understand a single thing. It looked like it was written in kanji, something he wasn't very familiar with compared to the usual style. Still, he persisted and eventually was able to make something out: 'Wind'. At least, that was what he thinks it read.

The shrine looked perfect. It hadn't been run down by the weather or the elements nor has it been defiled by humans. It was flawless, standing there as if it was immune to time. Tsuna smiled gently, something he hadn't done for a while, and reached forward to touch the round top. The stone was smooth to the touch, his fingers gliding over it with ease. Eventually he pulled away, walking it around to inspect the well. The well's appearance was like the kind that would be used for festivals and he pushed himself onto his tip-toes to peer inside, a crisscross wooden covering preventing him from falling in. It was dark, no light able to reach the bottom, and he ultimately pulled away, bored. However, he couldn't help but put his hands together to offer a prayer. He'd rather not piss off some god out there and make his already abysmal life worse.

Going around the well, he went to the hut and opened the sliding doors, peering inside. Dust, dust and more dust was all he saw. It was run down compared to everything else, the wood splintering and falling apart. There were holes on the roof, casting dotted beams of sunlight inside, and the paper that was on the sliding doors was peeling back. The place was completely empty with nothing in sight. The outside of the little hut had some stairs, the entire place raised a few inches off the ground. His footsteps on the wooden floor creaked with every movement and Tsuna was afraid for a moment that it might collapse under him. It never happened. Still, that didn't stop him from being careful. Eventually, he got tired of exploring, finding nothing all that interesting in the area, and sat down on the steps, dropping his bag to the side.

'This might be a good spot to hang around. It's better than just wandering the streets until it gets dark.' Tsuna laid down, the roof shading his body from the sun, and turned on his side. He made sure to keep an eye towards the front just in case. He would take no chances in allowing himself to be jumped despite knowing in the back of his mind that none of his bullies knew where he was.

Though he was only in elementary school, kids knew how to be cruel. They already knew how to say terrible things, how to hurt each other, they could do almost everything an adult could. Though their words were less intelligent, it could still hurt and cause harm. Tsuna curled up, his arms wrapped around his bag, using it as a pillow, and continued to stare out into the open area.

Through the gossipers, he hadn't heard of anyone coming up to this area for a long time, except for when the occasional festival that was held, but naturally, he was never allowed to go. His mother never took him and his brother certainly didn't want him there. He obviously didn't have any friends either so there was no point in heading up to the festival alone. The only result of that would be more bullying at the hands of his classmates. He wouldn't be surprised if they pushed him into one of the water bins or maybe down the stairs. Such was his life, how horrible.

He really wished he could have a normal life. Was it wrong to wish for such a thing? He truly hoped not because that was all he really wanted.

Tsuna felt his mind drifting, lulling him into sleep, and eventually dozed off, his eyes closing, shutting out the world. The shrine area was peaceful, comforting. He liked it here. Perhaps this place would be his new hideout, yeah, that's what it would be. Smiling to himself, he slept as the wind gently blew past his face, almost as if offering a caressing touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna peered around the hut on the shrine grounds, pondering over the entire place in question and curiosity. It was horrible-looking with how run down it appeared - the hut seemed like it would collapse at any moment. It was oddly surprising that it hadn't before with the strong winds this area seemed to get frequently. He glanced back behind him towards the stairs from paranoia, afraid that someone would be there waiting for him, but he saw nothing. There was only the wide blue sky and the black stone with the well in the center. Tsuna sighed heavily in relief, glad that there was no one there. He collapsed on the wooden surface, hoping that the boards would be able to hold his weight. Luckily for him, classes were over for the week, something he was positively glad for. He was able to get a small break from his beating for two days, giving himself some time to recover from everything. It was better than nothing and he could only take so much without some sort of rest in between.

The brunet reached into his beaten backpack and pulled out a few towels, nothing fancy since he knew it would just get stolen at school. His bullies hadn't bothered with them, thinking nothing about it. Tsuna sighed deeply to himself in relief that they had left this alone and tossed the towels to the floor. Crawling across the hut, he pulled out a small bag he had hidden there earlier in the weak, tugging out a few supplies he had taken from the house. Before he had started gathering items here, he had decided to spend the night at the shrine in hopes of getting some peace and quiet. It was safer here after all. But before he could sleep, he wanted to clear this place up to the best of his ability, something to kill time with until it was dark.

Some other stuff that was in the bag was a flashlight, some snacks, water bottles, a sleeping bag, and some cleaning utensils for both bedtime and for the hut. It had taken about three trips to get everything up, he had to do it early in the morning before his family was awake, but he had managed. Tsuna pulled off his jacket and tossed it on top of the pile and immediately set to work. It would take some time to complete this place or at least get it nice enough for viewing, but it didn't matter. He had enough time to work on this.

By nightfall, he had finished up only the floor of the hut and the lower half of the walls, as he was unable to reach further due to his height. Tsuna grumbled at his shortness, but didn't think much on it, he was proud at the rest of his accomplishment. He dusted his hands and tossed the cleaning items to one corner of the room, getting everything ready for bed. He was already feeling sleepy with his eyes barely staying open but he took a moment to peek outside once more. His paranoia of someone finding him was still running strong and he left the door of the shine cracked open, enough so he could see any shadows and to let the moonlight in. The flashlight was on and facing the center ceiling of the room to send its radiance around, giving him enough light to do some bedtime routines. A few snacks had already been devoured from hunger, the trashed contained within his bag in hopes of keeping the place clean. As for any bathroom problems, Tsuna had no choice but to take care of that outside in the woods. He hoped that no one would get mad at him for resorting to this.

As he pulled the top of the sleeping bag over his body, he zipped up the sides to keep himself bundled within and sighed blissfully. It was a cool night, not too cold, but not hot either: it was just right. The wind was gentle, slowly rattling against the opened door and Tsuna could feel it touching his face comfortingly. Drifting off into peace, he smiled to himself happily. He was glad he had made this decision.

* * *

Two weeks later, Tsuna found himself wandering around the town in hopes of losing his bullies before he headed towards the shrine. He didn't want anyone to corner him there, there were too many factors to take into account if that happened. Despite everything, during those weeks, he had been spending more time up at the shine and keeping away from his family almost completely. It was easier this way. Tsuna ended up using his free time to clean the shrine, the place was almost done with what he could manage on his own. It wasn't much but if he was going to use it as a safe haven he wanted it somewhat up kept. It helped that the wind up on the mountain, though it tended to vary throughout the day, always seemed to be gentle to him for some odd reason, like it was saying thanks for taking care of its place.

Tsuna shook his head at the thought of that. The wind was emotionless; it couldn't do anything besides blow. Still, it was an interesting idea. He noticed pretty fast that no one ever visited the shrine, no one. He had been hanging around it so often and yet not a single soul had appeared, but that worked out just fine. Tsuna didn't want anyone around him after all. During that time, he managed to recover most of his old bruises and cuts, the fresh ones recovering much quicker now that they weren't piling over each other. This left him with less pain and soreness, making it easier to run away from his bullies and actually focus in class. Of course, the teachers had already given up on him so he was on his own.

He sighed heavily as he made his way across the street, wanting to leave this part of the town through a bridge to get to the other side. It was quite the walk and his already pained body was hardly making the trip with a wince here and there to complement his movement. His bullies had managed to corner him during class today, wanting to get some lunch money, and when they found nothing (which was normal), they simply beat him up. His brother wasn't too far away, laughing at him as if he was some sort of pathetic animal.

Tsuna bit down on his bottom lip and looked up from the floor, forcing back the tears that were threatening to fall. As he did so, he spotted a group of familiar people ahead of him. He froze.

'No…' It was his bullies; a different group that didn't run with his brother, but it didn't matter, they all hurt him the same. Of course, the moment he saw the group of five, they saw him.

"Hey, look! It's Dame-Tsuna!" One of them called out, rushing forward to capture the helpless brunet. Tsuna let out a squeak in surprise, turning around to attempt running away. Sadly, with his already bruised body, he was helplessly outrun. Within seconds, he was surrounded by all five of them with gleeful eyes and sinister grins staring down at him. "Now where do you think you're going?"

Tsuna didn't respond, squeezing his arms against himself in hopes of protection, but he knew better. He shuffled within his spot, hoping to find a small opening he could take advantage of, but sadly, his bullies had covered most of them already.

"Eh? Don't want to talk? Maybe he finally lost his voice?" Another bully snickered darkly, laughing at the thought of Tsuna speechless. The laughter followed all around, the rest taking in that idea. To them, it was wonderful – a gift. "What an idiot."

"I take it he's trying to get home, back to Mommy." The center one spoke this time, drawing Tsuna's attention towards him. "Too bad your Mommy doesn't care about you!" With those words, he punched forward. The bully aimed for the abdomen and hit its target, watching as Tsuna's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and pain. He let out a small yell and fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Aw, so soon? Too bad for you!" The rest followed the other bully's example, kicking or punching the poor child on the floor.

"Stop that!" Tsuna cried out, biting back the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. The hits didn't stop, they continued and with power. Each punch stung painfully, each kick burned. Tears were beginning to well up thickly in his eyes from the pain, his consciousness barely hanging on. He wrapped his arms around his body tightly in hopes of protecting himself, but it didn't work. There was only one of him and five of them. He couldn't protect himself, not at all. He whimpered weakly as a punch hit him on the shoulder, making him flinch painfully, and glanced up to see the leader of this particular group of bullies grinning at him. His honey-colored eyes glanced around the bridge area in hopes, wishing that someone would come to save him from this. However, no one did. The adults just walked by as if this was the most normal thing in the world, like what was happening before their very eyes wasn't there.

Tsuna glared hatefully, cursing each and every individual who didn't even spare him a look of pity. No one helped him, leaving him there to be tormented. The bullies laughed at his predicament, enjoying the sight of the weak boy cowering in fear. It was funny to them, to cause pain, to watch as someone screamed. They continued their beatings, never letting up, and eventually one boy slammed hard enough to force Tsuna to slide across the concrete ground towards the railing of the bridge. The metal bars dug into his skin, causing another burn, but the coolness of it helped alleviate it soon after. Tsuna winced as he tried to shuffle away from the spot, his body screaming out to him in pain. Everything hurt; everything was throbbing, begging for him to stop and go to sleep. But he couldn't sleep, not here, not if he wanted to make it through this alive.

"Look at him! How pathetic!"

"Is he crawling?" The bullies laughed at that before the same one spoke again. "Then crawl like a pig! Crawl like the measly creature you are!"

"This is just sad. You should just die!"

"Yeah! Die and be gone from our lives!"

"Die, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna squeezed his fingers into the palms of his hands, his eyes gazing towards the ground. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything but lie there and await his fate. He couldn't do anything at all and that was what he hated the most about himself: he would never be strong enough. The voices echoed around his mind, taunting him endlessly, and he waited for it to all be over. He wanted them to get sick and tired of him, to pick on a different target. Why did they always have to come to him? Was he really that interesting to beat up and torture? He shuffled in his position, trying to ease the weight on his knees. As he did that, he saw a shadow coming over him and he froze in fear. He didn't know which bully it was and he didn't care. They were all evil, every one of them.

He saw the shadow of a hand coming towards him on the floor and he squeezed his eyes closed in hopes of everything just stopping. It was a fierce wish that resonated deep within him, but wishes didn't come true, did they? The hand grasped the back of his head, digging into his hair and scalp. He hissed from the pressure and felt his head being yanked back, yelping loudly at the pull. His eyes opened to see one of the kids gazing down at him and the sky right behind, just staying in that cursed color. His attention was pulled back to the bully when he was yanked at again at his hair, enough to pull a few strands out.

"Stand up, Dame-Tsuna!"

He struggled to comply, his legs shaking, and eventually collapsed back down in agony. The bully sneered at his non-compliance and pulled again, harder this time. Tsuna screamed, afraid that his hair was going to be pulled out at this rate, and used that pain to _make_ himself move.

"How lame!"

"Can't do anything by himself without a little bit of pain."

"Can't hurt, right? He probably needs it to get through the day!"

"Then maybe we're doing him a favor by beating him up every day!"

"Ohhh, I like the sound of that!"

Tsuna found himself standing after a few minutes, barely holding himself up correctly. Blood dripped from his nose and he reached up shakily to wipe it away. It smeared, but that was the best it was going to get. He shuffled back against the railing, using the bars to help support himself. It was a sad attempt, but he was trying. He couldn't do much else but wait for what happened next. But what would happen next? Even he didn't know. Why did they want him to stand? Why did they want him to remain like this?

He gazed at the bully who had finally released his hair, seeing as he had followed the 'command', and stepped back to look at his companions. They were talking among each other, plotting something, and the grins on their faces that seemed to grow at each moment meant nothing good for Tsuna. He wondered if this was going to be the end of him, the end of what he knew. Tsuna stood still, his expression blank as he stared at the ground in wonder. His eyes, however, told a different story. There was rage, burning rage that threatened to consume him whole. It burned as black as the night, a darkness that had consumed the fire with its own source of evil. Tsuna stared at the bullies for a second, glaring at him in a pitiful attempt, and squeezed his hands against the railing until they turned white.

And still, people continued to walk by like there was nothing wrong. They spoke among each other, chatting about the weather or matters pertaining only to them, and laughed as they went by. Tsuna could hear it all and yet it didn't help his situation.

"So does everyone agree with this?"

"Obviously!"

The brunet gazed back at his bullies and watched as they pulled apart from each other with an ominous grin on their faces. He could only observe them as they came forward and finally one person went ahead, grabbing his jacket roughly. Tsuna didn't speak, merely keeping his gaze on the individual before him.

"Looks like Dame-Tsuna is going to have a great fall." Tsuna's eyes widened at that announcement, snapping his gaze down to the river behind him. He could see the bottom and gasped out in cold fear that grasped his heart. It was around five stories in distance between him and the ground, a height he swallowed loudly at. Down below there was hardly any water, the rainy season having already passed. The river that was normally so full had dried up from the sun, leaving behind a thin stream of water. There would be nothing to protect him if he was too tall. His eyes could even make out everything through that small amount of water too easily. He snapped his gaze back towards the boy who was holding him, wondering how this was going to go. He wanted to resist, fight back with all his might, but his body was tired. It was exhausted, it was in pain. He could do nothing against his attacker.

"It's just like out of that English nursery rhyme: 'Humpty Dumpty'. All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty together again! Dame-Tsuna will be broken after this! And no one will be able to put him back together again!"

The bullies just laughed at that proclamation, not caring on who heard them. And then… he was pushed back roughly. Tsuna's eyes widened at the force, his back slamming hard into the railing and he knew that this was the end. The laughter continued in the background, ringing painfully.

Tsuna didn't understand why this was happening to him. Why he was the only one who had to suffer like this all the time? It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Tsuna ground his teeth together in frustration and felt his body falling backwards over the railing of the bridge. He could see the snickering faces of his regular bullies, the people who tormented him day in and day out looking at him in delight. Oh, how he wished to see them disappear, to leave him alone forever. How he wished… But he knew better, he knew wishes didn't come true. They were a pack of a lies, all of them. He hated this world and the people that inhabited it, he hated all of it. Why couldn't he be born normal? Why couldn't he have a normal life? Why couldn't he have the power to make those that harm him suffer?

Tsuna silently screamed out in frustration, cursing out the heavens for leaving him like this. Everything that was happening to him was going so slow, the world around him falling backwards. His eyes could make out those just passing by gasp out in horror at his falling, but they didn't move, none of them. They did nothing but watch and they didn't even bother to scream out. Tsuna could feel the metal bars digging into his back, tumbling to the other side and to his fated death. He was going to die, he knew it. He didn't need to be smart to know that. A fall at this height… he wouldn't survive.

He wanted to close his eyes, hoping that all of this would be over before he knew it. How he wished that this would be the end of his life. It would make things so much easier. Perhaps he'd finally be getting that wish? His final one. 'Well, why hadn't I thought of taking this way out before?' Tsuna's view of the bridge disappeared, rolling back to see the bright blue sky was if it was mocking him. He hated the sky as well for its plain massiveness. But he couldn't help but admit that he hated his brother the most as he fell. He wanted to see his brother gone. 'If _he_ wasn't here, I might have lived a normal life. A good life!'

Tsuna let out a scream as he tumbled through the air, heading towards the ground rapidly. There was hardly any water below, just rocks and dirt. For a split second, he wondered how he would look when he landed. Would his body explode? Would his blood be drained away through the tiny stream? Would his body look like a pancake to the spectators? The possibilities were endless, but he wouldn't see any of it. He would be dead, that was it. By now, he was halfway between the bridge and the ground, seeing the smiling faces looking down at him mockingly. They didn't care that they had committed murder, they didn't care about the trouble they would get into, _they didn't_ _care_. Tsuna was going to die and that was it to them. The people passing by continued to gaze on in shock, just looking at him in horror, but still did nothing else. They just watched, that was all they did.

Tsuna hated them too even if they were just innocent people. He couldn't help it. He wanted to see everyone pay for this, but of course, that was just a wish as well. That, too, would never come true. He tore his gaze away from the bridge for a second, taking a look around the town before he perished on the ground. He looked at the school, the familiar buildings, before stopping at the shrine he regularly visited. He wondered who would take care of it now. Probably no one. The shrine would just rot until there was nothing left. The people of Namimori were so uncaring.

'Huh?' Tsuna blinked, staring at the shrine. He could see something, a figure standing at the edge of the shrine where the stairs were located. In that brief second, he could make out the figure as an adult who had his arms crossed against his chest, standing there like he was watching something. Tsuna didn't think much of it before he closed his eyes.

At least everything was over.

_Splat!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added one OC to get this story finished up. I can't continue it anymore but I did try my best. I hope you enjoy this despite its quickness.

_Beep_.

Tsuna didn't know what that sound was and he honestly didn't care. He was dead, he knew he was. There was no way he would have survived a fall as high up as that and live to tell the tale. He had seen the movies and the reporters on television after all. He wasn't stupid, even though he was so young, he knew he'd never survive the impact.

 _Beep_.

This time, Tsuna's fingers twitched at the sound. He didn't like it, too constant for what he considered to be death and the surrounding darkness. It continued however, much to his annoyance, and now it was beginning to grow irritating as it repeated in a constant rhythm. He wanted it to stop so that he could be at peace, so that it'll be absolute silence. It'll be better this way, for him anyway. He wouldn't have to listen to all the nonsense of the world, of the people, of the lies, of the hatred. He'll be done with his retched life. It was all over and that will be it. He just wanted to rest now and never go back.

 _Beep_.

Tsuna's right arm jerked, his frustration growing. Why wouldn't that annoying sound stop? Why was it continuing on in such an annoying repetitive pattern? Now that he thought about it… It actually sounded familiar, at least, from what he's remembered after watching movies. Carefully, he opened his eyes, fluttering them open as if they weighed like lead. It was difficult to move, everything so sluggish, and his vision was blurry, unable to clearly see anything. However, he could recognize the ceiling above his head, completely white in color, and tilted his head to the side to widen his scope of sight. Tsuna blinked, eyeing the monitor that was making the sound and could see the long green line going across the screen. He huffed. He was in a hospital, a cursed hospital, and that meant he had somehow survived his fall. He didn't get how, but he was alive and that wasn't a good thing.

Tsuna blinked again, waiting for the pain to start rising like he expected as he tried to focus on his surroundings. His vision began to clear up, making out the lines and buttons on the machines, and before long it was back to normal. He was alive and oddly, without any throbbing. Carefully, the brunet pushed himself up into a sitting position, feeling the blankets as they bundled around his lap, and observed his surroundings closer. He was in a typical hospital room, one he was familiar with considering his history with constant injuries. It wasn't the same as the ones he was sometimes admitted into for a sprain or some other injury, but it was close enough for him to identify.

Carefully, he pulled up his gown (he must have been changed while unconscious), wondering what damage had been done to his body, but as he poked and pondered over his clear soft skin, there was nothing. There were no cuts, no bruises, nothing. It was just perfect peach-colored skin without any discolorations or bandages. 'Well, that explains the lack of pain.' He continued to examine the rest of his body, but still found nothing that indicated anything related to his fall. Getting more curious, he peered around the room, looking towards the tubes he was connected with to the front door where he could hear the faint sounds of footsteps. There was no one within his room, not even his own mother. 'Probably home with Tsuki. She has better things to do than to watch her useless son.'

It was silent in the room except for the heart monitor and he was getting used to it, pushing it out of his mind. Slowly, he glanced towards the window and peered into the distance where something caught his attention. The shrine… He had remembered seeing the shrine and a person standing there right before he blacked out. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what he had seen, the image of the person standing at the top, but all he got was a blackened out figure. Tsuna shook his head, pushing those thoughts out of his mind. There was no point in thinking about it until later when he could openly search the shrine once he got out of the hospital. Now that he was thinking about it, he glanced around the bed to see if there was something to contact the medical staff to alert them that he was awake.

'Ah, there.' Tsuna spotted the little button attached to the side rail of the bed and reached over to push it. He heard a click as the intercom went on and he spoke, "Hello?"

* * *

Within hours of waking up, he was discharged to his mother, who arrived three hours after the nurses called her about the new situation. From what he managed to get from the doctors, he had been a miracle patient that had managed to survive certain death and come out unharmed even after falling on his head. Everyone tried to question him on what had happened, how he had fallen, but Tsuna refused to say anything, already knowing that no one would believe him. No one ever believed him when he complained about the bullies and there was no point in starting now. When the staff became fed up with his silence, he was sent home for his routine of a life to continue, knowing that it was a never ending cycle.

He really wished he had just died instead.

* * *

A week passed before he finally got the chance to leave the house unnoticed by his family, which was longer than he originally thought. Nothing had changed, no one had really cared that he had almost died. To them, nothing had happened at all. The bullies and his classmates told the rest of the world that he was just an idiot who tripped, no one bothering to defend him, and the police had believed them. To everyone's eyes, he was just a liar and a pathetic being that wasn't worth the time and space of everyone else. Tsuna sneered hatefully, abhorrence building up violently within himself. How he loathed the people of Namimori. It was only then that his thoughts took a darker turn, a turn for destruction. He wished to see these people suffer but knew better than to act on these feelings. He didn't have the strength or the ability. He could do nothing but stand there and take the abuse.

As Tsuna peered up the stairs towards the shrine, he wondered what he might find beyond the area. He was curious, after all. He had been since the beginning and now he finally had the chance to visit to fulfill his curiosity. And not only that, here he could be safe, safe from everyone else and those accusing eyes. No one would look for him here, not with school in session, and he didn't even need to show up for a while since the hospital had given him a few days off. He had an excuse and he would take full advantage of it. Eventually, Tsuna began to head up the stairs, taking it slow. They were as steep as always, but he made do, proceeding up as he did every time. However, as he arrived at the top, he froze, staring ahead towards the center of the shrine area.

Tsuna blinked to confirm what he was seeing before him, performing a double take, but the person was still there. A man was sitting on top of the black stone that was in the center of the shrine area, appearing quite comfortable in his odd position. Tilting his head, Tsuna stepped closer, wanting to get a better look of the individual. The brunet had never seen anyone else up here and he was hoping that the person before him was the one he had seen during his fall. The male was tall, young-looking too, but held a heavy air that spoke wonders to the brunet. His long white hair was braided back with a few loose bangs hanging down and when the wind blew, it fluttered. Piercing green eyes, the pupils slitting in the center, snapped towards him and Tsuna could only freeze to his spot. It was like he felt compelled to remain still. Upon further observations, Tsuna noted matching tattoos of black stripes underneath the eyes and the child watched as the male tightly wrapped his lips around a cigarette, taking a deep breath of the smoke.

"You sure took your time, Sawada Tsunayoshi," the male spoke, his voice snapping like the wind around them. His clothes consisted of a black tank top with a long green sleeveless coat, the ends dangling behind the stone. Just slightly above the elbows to mid-fingers were tightly wrapped bandages with the right loosened at the top where Tsuna could see a similar tattoo as under the eyes. They constantly reminded him of tiger stripes by the way they wrapped around the arm. A pair of necklaces dangled around his neck, the string bright red, and the pendants were that of a tooth and silver sphere. It was simple, but seamlessly matched the odd contrast of colors. The pants were black and had tears all along, once more reminding Tsuna of tiger stripes. Black knee-high boots with red string completed the rest of the attire, continuing to look imposing as the man remained rooted to his seat. "I expected you to appear sooner than this after what I did for you."

Tsuna watched as the male let out a puff of smoke, mesmerized, before those words quickly clued him into his situation. "You… You're the one who let me live? You saved me?" When he got a nod from the other, he continued, "Why?"

"Because I can't let you die. Not yet anyway. This world can't lose someone as important as you."

The brunet tilted his head, clearly confused. What did the man mean? The world couldn't lose him? "I… don't understand."

The male snorted, shifting the cigarette slightly on his lips. "I don't expect you to. It's not something you can easily comprehend." The smoke from the end of the stick continued to float upward, disappearing when it reached enough altitude. "Anyway, I'm Nishi. Over time, you humans used to call me many things. Some call me the Bringer of Autumn, King of Wind, Demon, the White Tiger of the West, Monster, etcetera, etcetera," Nishi waved his arm and rolled his eyes like it was more of an annoyance. "I have no care for what you wish to call me."

"Nishi." Tsuna answered automatically, going for the name instead of the titles. He was assuming that Nishi was trying to prove that he was powerful and the brunet had no doubt about that. The powerful sensations that surrounded the individual kept him stuck in the same spot, having not moved an inch.

The demon smirked, giving some approval, before slipping back into his emotionless state. "Besides what the world wants from you, you've been taking care of my shrine and for that, I'll grant you one wish." Nishi spoke, puffing out a long stream of smoke from his cigarette. He continued to sit on the black stone as if it was a chair, his legs crossed above it and simply hovered there without a care in the world. A gust of wind blew by at his words, sending his hair and stream of smoke dancing. "And it better not be a stupid wish either like wanting to be famous or any of that bullshit you humans like to pull. I can even bring someone back to life for you though it's not recommended."

Tsuna blinked curiously, tilting his head to one side. "But would that person really be alive?"

Nishi smirked, reaching up to pull the stick away. "That's up to you."

The brunet smiled gently, figuring out the underlining tone of the conversation. The person would be alive, but not truly be alive. He glanced around the shrine and sighed heavily, unsure on his wish. He didn't know _what_ he wanted. There were so many things, so many wishes he wanted to come true. However, the further he thought about it, there was only one that stood out, one that would change his life for the better. "Well, is it possible to wish for a… normal life?" His voice was a whisper, barely heard over the wind. If his life was normal… everything would most likely be better. He might not be bullied, he might not be hated, and he might actually be able to live. It was a risk since there was a strong chance that nothing might change but he'd live with it. A small chance was better than none.

The Wind God froze, his fingers hanging loosely on the cigarette, and pressed his lips together. A patch of ash fell off the end and its red flames drifted away on the current, vanishing from sight. Nishi tugged the stick back to his lips, his fingernails digging into the center gently. "You wish for a normal life?"

"Yes…"

" _I can't grant you that_."

The voice was a whip to the brunet, snapping his eyes up to the being that had previously stated he could grant anything. He opened his mouth to speak against the other but one look from the being told him to shut up. Nishi closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back, and ran a hand through his bangs.

"I can't grant you that wish because you _can't_ have a normal life."

"W-What…" Tsuna stared at the other in question, not sure if he was hearing correctly. "What do you mean?"

Nishi jumped down from his stone pedestal and stepped towards the child. His boots clicked against the stone floor and stopped just before the child. "Your fate is intertwined with this world, I cannot change that. Even if I did and I can, the world would try to put you back onto the course it has created for you. It's something you can't escape."

The brunet stared in shock, not sure on how to comprehend this. It wasn't possible… right? That he had been placed here on this planet to be… to be _miserable_. It wasn't fair. Immediately, he reacted, his voice filled with despair and rage. "Why? Why me? Why does it have to be _me_? WHY?" Nishi didn't answer that and stood before the child like a statue, unmoving. His eyes went over the tiny body, tilting his head to the side before peering up to look at the town of Namimori. He glanced towards the bridge in the distance, able to remember when the child had fallen off it clearly because of some ruthless kids. Nishi heard some crying from the child before him but he didn't look. He wasn't an expert with human emotions and he had no plans on becoming one. In the end, Nishi simply listened to the child cry his eyes out, tears dropping onto the stone floor like droplets, and peered up into the sky. It was no longer sunny, his mood had shifted into a dark stance and he couldn't help it.

Minutes passed before Tsuna finally cried out all the tears he could, simply sniffing in the background. He was shaking, his voice uneven, and his eyes puffy red. Slowly, the child reached up to rub his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket in hopes of cleaning his face, but it didn't help much.

The brunet sniffled a few more times and began to make his way back to the stairs. He had given up on getting a better life. There wasn't much he could do anyway. "I'm going to head home…"

Nishi took that time to peer at the brunet and huffed gently, throwing his cigarette away. It disintegrated into the wind almost instantly. "Wait, Human," He strode over towards the other and stopped beside him. "You still have that wish. Even if I can't change your current life, I can at least improve it."

"Improve?" This got Tsuna's attention. "How can you improve my life? It's already… horrible."

The being didn't answer that. "It's up to you really. I can't dictate how you live. I can only give you the options."

The brunet didn't reply, simply gazing up at the individual questionably. His fingers were squeezing into the palm of his hands before finally he sighed heavily, surrendering. "I can… think of two things I want."

"Two?" For a moment, the demon wanted to retort against that greediness, but resisted, waiting to see what exactly they were. He was curious. He knelt down onto the floor and leaned over to see the child better.

"I want… a friend," Tsuna muttered under his breath, glancing up towards the other which wasn't far now that they were at the same height. "A friend who will stay true to me."

Nishi tilted his head at that and nodded. "And the other?"

" _Revenge_."

"Ah, I knew that had to be somewhere within you, child," The demon chuckled in amusement, his bright green eyes peering over the entire setting. "I think I can work with both of these two wishes within the confines of one. I shall grant you both." He could see the surprise that was appearing on Tsuna's face at the thought of both coming true. "Your wish of a friend will come to pass in three days. This friend will be close to you and you'll know who when you see him. Your friend was supposed to arrive later in your life, but I don't believe that shall change much."

Tsuna's face lit up gently, watching as Nishi took a step towards the stairs, and smiled happily. He hadn't honestly thought of the other as a savior of sorts, just as some eternal being that would cruelly play against him. It was kind of nice in a way, at least he wouldn't be alone.

"As for your revenge," Nishi paused at that, his face twisting into a smile. "I shall be the one to act on it for you." At that expression, Tsuna could see where the term demon came from when confiding in Nishi. The other had looked absolutely controlled in his expressions, but now, it was all gone. The darkening of the clouds in the sky didn't help much, the wind sharp as it beat around them. "I shall take care of those that have harmed you. I will not kill them at this time, but I will make them suffer for what they have done," he chuckled, the darkness slowly emitting from his body. The clouds of the sky thundered violently, a strike of lightning appearing through the air, and yet, Tsuna didn't move from his spot as if mesmerized by the being before him. Nishi chuckled in amusement. "In the future, whenever you want revenge or to punish someone, imagine what you'd like to be done to your victim and whisper my name. I shall hear it and act it out for you. Be as creative as you want. If you can't think of anything, I shall do it for you."

Tsuna blinked, surprised by the strange offer. He hadn't expected it. Wasn't this supposed to be a onetime act? He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion and questioned. "Why? Why do you want to help me so much?" He continued, trying to further his point. "You could just grant that wish and then be done with me."

Nishi snorted as he took a step down and then another. He looked disinterested in the conversation. "Why not? You appear fascinating. There must be a reason why the World wants you to survive after all." He spun around, his long braid flinging behind him rapidly at the force. "A small warning though, use my powers and your imagination carefully. We can easily kill people. Bare that in mind, child."

"I will."

"Oh and before I forget, this will be the last time you see me."

"H-Huh?" Tsuna stared at the individual in question, unsure how to react. "What do you mean?"

"I can't be for here too long with my powers flowing out like this. But don't worry, I will hear and see when you can't. And don't worry too much. Your friend will take care of you." The demon smirked, tossing his hair back over his shoulder. He appeared elegant in the way he moved, uncaring about the surrounding storm that was forming around him.

"My friend…"

Nishi chuckled darkly before suddenly floating away, disappearing into the wind, but not before saying, "I suggest heading home, child. It won't be safe to be outside very soon."

Tsuna didn't need to wait long before he rushed down the stairs, hearing the faint chuckle of Nishi behind. He didn't look back despite wanting to, knowing that the other wouldn't be there. The brunet wanted to know what would happen next. He could tell that this would be the changing point of his life, he just knew it. He could feel the rush of wind following behind him and he smiled, feeling happy at long last. Maybe things could finally start to turn for the better.

* * *

"Have you heard?"

"Yeah, I know. It's horrible, isn't it?"

Tsuna perked up at the whispers from his classmates. It wasn't hard to miss from how loud they were going and he leaned slightly over, listening carefully. He had a feeling that he knew exactly who these people were talking about. It had only been two days since he returned to school and knew his revenge had already taken action.

"His house burned down, everything was gone."

"Horrible, isn't it? Heard the wind was too strong for the firefighters to take down and was feeding the fire."

"And then there was the boy from the classroom across from ours. Heard he fell down some stairs and broke his leg."

Tsuna mentally nodded his head as the facts came out. These were about those that had bullied him. He smiled at the thought of having them suffer for what they had done to him, for causing him all that misery.

"And then another got into a car accident… he's in critical condition. They say he might not live from his injuries."

"Did you hear about the girl who fell yesterday? The walkway was slippery from that heavy rain. She broke her arm and got a nasty burn on her back."

"And then there was the one that got attacked, too. Heard his house got broken into and he was shot by the bugler."

"Five in total, you know? Within two days, too. Scary, right?"

"Yeah, I know. All from our grade, too."

Tsuna could only smile, knowing who had been responsible for the accidents. Looks like his bullies were finally getting their payback at long last.

* * *

 _Ding Dong_.

Tsuna blinked questionably, raising his head up from the schoolwork in front of him in curiosity. That was the doorbell. Shaking his head, he went back to his homework, trying to focus on the material once more. It was due tomorrow and he was already so far behind after being hospitalized. Sadly, he wasn't getting most of it and had to make some answers up as he went along, unable to solve the supposedly simple questions (the teacher's words, not his).

The doorbell rang again.

Narrowing his eyebrows, he glanced up again, wondering why no one had bothered to answer the door. He had expected his mother to do so, considering she was always home until he remembered that she had just left to go grocery shopping. That left his brother, whose friends regularly came over. However, that was scrapped as well. His brother had left earlier that day to hang out with said friends, not wanting to be cooped up near Dame-Tsuna. In the end, that only left him. Slowly, getting to his feet from the floor, Tsuna slipped out his bedroom door just as the doorbell rang for the third time. He called out, "Coming!"

His feet stumbled down the stairs and he headed straight over, unlocking the door immediately. He knew better than to actually open it whenever he was all alone, but somehow he felt as if he needed to. He wanted to unlock the door. He needed to have the person on the other side revealed. As he swung it open, he glanced over the person standing on the welcome mat.

"Yes?" Tsuna stared at the male, finding him just a year or two older than him. There was a crocked smile on the boy, one that sent shivers down his spine. The white hair was unusual and yet it fit the person perfectly, matching with the white and black clothes the boy donned. Purple eyes, clear with mischief, gazed back and under the right one was a little tattoo that made Tsuna wiggled his nose. He didn't know people that young would be getting something like that. Still, he didn't turn away, finding himself unable to. "Can I… help you?"

The boy smiled. "Why yes, you can, Tsunayoshi~"

Tsuna blinked, that was his name. This person knew his name? But he'd never met him before. "D-Do I know you?"

"No." The white-haired male chuckled. "But I know you."

"H-Huh?"

"I was told to come here. I didn't think I would arrive this early, much less, actually be on your side in this alternate world."

It took Tsuna a moment to realize what the other had meant. This was the person that was supposed to meet up with him, supposed to be his close friend. He stared at the other and he could feel it, that drawing sensation that made him want to come closer. His honey-colored eyes peered over the individual, curiosity getting the better of him. If this person was supposed to be his friend, it wouldn't matter if the boy made him feel like he wanted to run away. He could sense danger and cruelty within the other, something similar to his brother, but more defined and strung closely together. Biting down on his bottom lip, Tsuna took a step forward.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and I made a wish to a Wind God or demon for a friend and vengeance towards my bullies."

The other boy's smile brightened, almost dangerously. "I'm Gesso Byakuran! I'm a future mafia boss of the Gesso famiglia and bearer the Mare Ring that allows me to see into different dimensions."

Oddly, Tsuna didn't flinch or back away from Byakuran upon hearing those words. Instead, he simply stood there in awe. He had met much worse and living with an abusive brother had already taken out that reaction long ago. "I think… we'll be good friends, Byakuran."

"Same here, Tsunayoshi! I can already see all the fun we'll be having in the future just by being together~"

Tsuna smiled at that. "Yeah… that I can see."


	4. Epilogue

Reborn didn't understand the strangeness of the town called Namamori, about the oddness of the air that appeared to be circulating around the entire place, and the massive amount of destruction that regularly occurred within its boundaries. He could tell almost immediately upon entering the town, after taking that first breath once getting off the airplane. It was suffocating, it was heavy, and all at once, his tiny little body felt like it was being crushed by the pressure. He felt a power surging through the currents, felt it moving through and around his body, and it was like a prickling of needles against his skin. No one else seemed to have the same reaction as him, continuing their lives like there was nothing wrong. And so, the hitman believed that only he was affected by this air, only he could feel the difference. It was a questionable subject, one that didn't have any answers to.

So as Reborn gazed at the Sawada household from high above in a tree, watching the daily routine of his subjects, he could fell that sensation growing stronger almost to an unbearable stage. Still, he had a job to do and there was nothing that would stand in his way to complete it. He had been given orders to train the brothers into taking the Vongola Decimo position, but it was left up to him to choose who deserved it the most. He needed to make sure that the right person took over a powerful organization such as Vongola. He couldn't allow the mafia famiglia to crumble because of one wrong move. It would be like a domino effect if anything happened. Reborn glanced over the siblings once more after a course of three days of observation. Tsuki, the more outgoing of the twin, definitely had the drawing charisma he needed for a boss, but the brother was far too arrogant. He was downright abusive to those below him and he didn't care if he had to use lowly persuasion tactics to get what he wanted. If he was chosen, Reborn would need to beat that horrid personality out of him. The hitman would never allow such a person to be in charge. And to think that this was the person Iemitsu had recommended. The favoritism was too obvious.

As for the older twin, Tsunayoshi… Now that one made him pause in puzzlement and inquiry. He felt something odd about the brunet, something that wasn't entirely normal, and it made him want to take a step back in caution. Reborn didn't like that. There weren't many that could cause such a reaction out of him and that was saying something. Sometimes when he tried to get closer, the air surrounding him tightened; almost like it was trying to choke him and it caused him to back away once more. Through observations, Tsuna was very weak, timid, and tended to stand back in the distance rather than join up front like his brother. He was compassionate though, very kindhearted, and that was something Reborn could work with. However, that friend of Tsuna's made him take a second look. Byakuran… That teenager… Just one look sent a shiver running down his spine. There was something about the white-haired teenager that just made him want to run and hide and never come back. He didn't get nor understood the sensations that flooded his body, but he knew his instincts were never wrong about something like this. Byakuran was dangerous, _extremely_ dangerous.

As he investigated further into the town, trying to see if there was anyone that stood out as guardian material, he noticed that there was an odd occurrence that regularly happened. Wind storms - powerful ones that tore apart the town as if it was made of cotton. Strangely, only certain places were hit while others were left alone. No one had died yet, but the damage left behind was massive. Still, Reborn knew that eventually something would happen and a list of names would begin to pile up. There were also the strange accidents: people being pushed around by the wind, people getting into car accidents, houses being burned down, heavy items falling onto them, among others. It was bizarre, just like those wind storms, and he was beginning to think that they were somewhat interrelated.

Reborn eventually visited the shrine, hearing through word of mouth that the place used to be worshiped towards the God of the Wind in the old days. There were various other names listed down and rumors online and trying to pick out the lies was difficult. It had been built hundreds of years ago, long before he had even been born, before Vongola had been created. The shrine was in decent shape, considering its age and the elements it must have faced over time. He saw Tsuna visiting regularly, placing a few offerings near the black stone, before wandering away. Reborn found it odd that the brunet worshiped an age old being compared to the rest of the town, but didn't question it at the moment. He could always do that at a later time.

In the end, Reborn didn't like Namimori and though he was surprised that everyone was still here (the residents) considering the storms, he would have to make do. He was just glad that there were enough people here with potential to become a part of Vongola and one of the sibling's famiglia. Reborn turned his attention back on the brunet and his slightly older friend. He watched them both carefully, finding his attention drawn to those two individuals compared to Tsuki. He could already sense an interesting time with those two and he smirked. He couldn't wait to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry I couldn't expand more on this story like I and perhaps many others had hoped but since I'm loosing interest in KHR, its best that I at least gave it an ending of sorts instead of leaving it hanging forever.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little story despite how short it lasted!


End file.
